Si j'avais su t'aimer
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Songfic Tamao ! Celle-ci voit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir, alors tout se brise en elle... Fic abandonnée.
1. Default Chapter

_**Si j'avais su t'aimer**_

_**Avec des habitudes**_

_**Des petits déjeuners**_

_**Au lit d'la solitude**_

Yoh sama 

_Yoh sama je…_

Une larme surgit des yeux de la jeune fille, glisse le long de son cou, effleure ses cheveux roses et vient se poser délicatement sur son tee shirt blanc.

Yoh sama 

_Yoh sama _

Un hoquet mêlant tristesse et douleur lui étrangle la gorge.

**_Si j'avais su te dire_**

_Avec exactitude_

_**Ce qui me fait mourir**_

_**De tant d'incertitude**_

Pourquoi ? 

_Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? _

_Pourquoi avec **lui **?_

Vous n'avez pas pensé à ce qu'aurait dit Anna sama ? 

_Vous vous en fichiez ?_

_Vous n'avez pas pensé à ce que j'aurais dit **moi** ? _

_J'ai donc si peu d'importance que ça à vos yeux ? _

Si j'avais su t'aimer 

_**Comme on aime ce qu'on cache**_

_**Comme on voudrait prier**_

_**Pour que rien ne se détache**_

Elle se revoit.

Elle _les _revoient.

Lui…

Et elle…

Autrefois dans la maison de Yohmei.

Ils s'entraînaient tous les jours, il était plus doué qu'elle, elle n'était pas très forteà la fin, ils étaient épuisés, mais il fallait continuer, il gémissait mais elle lui apportait une tasse de thé en souriant, en lui disant que ça irait, qu'il deviendrait sûrement très fort par rapport à elle qui ne progressait jamais.

Il prenait la tasse et lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas dire cela, qu'elle progresserait très vite, mais elle lui faisait un petit sourire triste et disait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour lui, qu'elle était contente d'être son amie.

Il lui répondait en lui faisant un grand sourire et lui assurait qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle le serait toujours.

Si j'avais su t'écrire 

_**Ce qu'il faut que tu saches**_

_**J'aurais été moins pire**_

_**J'aurais été moins lâche**_

Il n'y avait pas que ces entraînements, ils jouaient aussi ensemble, mais le vrai jeu pour elle était de le faire sourire.

Dans leurs jeux, ils étaient des guerriers, des sorciers, des espions, sauvant un monde imaginaire, son jeu préférée était quand ils étaient mariés.

Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir de le voir se comporter comme si elle était sa femme.

J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit vrai… 

_Yoh sama… _

Mais ce rôle ne lui convenait pas, alors le metteur en scène le mit à Anna, qui s'en accommoda parfaitement.

Pour la première fois, en évoquant ce souvenir, un sourire ironique et amer se forma sur ses lèvres.

_**J'aurais refusé d'être sage**_

_**J'aurais donné bien davantage**_

_**De lumière à ton paysage**_

_**Si j'avais su**_

_**Si j'avais seulement vu sur ton visage**_

_**Ce qu'il faut d'amour et de rage**_

_**Si j'avais su, si j'avais su te mettre à nu**_

Comme c'est étrange… 

_Moi qui au début la détestait…_

_Qui pensait qu'elle m'avait pris **mon** Yoh… _

_J'ai fini par l'apprécier…_

_Je me suis soumise à cette décision…_

_Je l'ai même accepté… _

_Et voilà que ni elle ni moi ne l'auront… _

_Finalement…_

Cela me rassure dans un sens… 

_**Si j'avais su t'aimer**_

_**Avant de te connaître**_

_**Avant de t'oublier**_

_**J'aurais menti peutêtre**_

Dire que je n'ai vécu que pour lui… 

_Ma raison d'être c'était lui… _

_Le soleil qui éclairait mes journées c'était lui…_

_La lune qui veillait sur mes nuits c'était lui… _

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui… 

_C'est fini…_

En une seconde il lui a tout enlevé, ses joies, ses peines, elle n'eut plus rien.

Dire qu'à ce moment là elle se promenait en pensant à lui, en se demandant le repas qu'elle allait lui faire ce soir, rayonnant déjà de plaisir en imaginant le sourire qu'il allait lui adresser en la remerciant et en lui disant que sa cuisine était la meilleure du monde.

Et puis elle avait contourné un arbre et les avait vus.

_**Si j'avais su mentir**_

_**Mentir ou disparaître**_

_**Apprendre à devenir**_

_**Une femme à la fenêtre**_

Tous deux, couchés l'un sur l'autre, ses longs cheveux bruns descendant en cascade sur le torse nu de Yoh sama, ses yeux, si semblables aux siens, fermés pour savourer plus intensément ce moment.

Ces deux êtres, se ressemblant trait pour trait, ces deux jumeaux, s'embrassaient…

Ils se séparérent et se regardèrent, jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'amour dans ses yeux, que ce soit pour Anna sama ou pour elle…

Yoh sama 

_YOH SAMA_

Ils s'aperçurent brusquement de sa présence et se relevèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent, il vit les larmes qui glissaient sur son visage, sans aucune retenue, il s'avança vers elle, murmurant son nom, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre son nom dit par ses lèvres à présent souillées par celles de l'autre, et dire qu'auparavant elle aurait au comble du bonheur s'il lui avait dit.

Auparavant… 

_Maintenant il n'est plus à moi…_

_Il n'est même plus à Anna…_

Auparavant… 

Un cri d'animal blessé sortir de sa gorge, elle repoussa avec dégoût le bras qu'il tendait vers elle et partit en courant.

_**Si j'avais seulement vu sur ton visage**_

_**Ce qu'il faut d'amour et de rage**_

_**Si j'avais su, si j'avais su te mettre à nu**_

Elle traversa le village pach, sans tenir compte des appels de Yoh au loin, ni de ceux de ses amis qu'elle croisait, elle déboucha dans une ruelle et aperçut tout à coup…

Anna sama… 

Elle trébucha et tomba, ses yeux toujours poser sur ceux d'Anna sama qui la regardait sans comprendre.

Que faire ? 

_Oh Yoh sama…_

_Dans quelle situation m'avait vous mise ?_

_Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ?_

Elle se releva et repris sa course, son genou était en sang mais elle ne le sentait pas, elle n'avait même plus l'impression d'exister.

Anna ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter ses remords, en passant à côté elle lui murmura :

Gomen… 

Elle grimpa les marches de l'auberge quatre à quatre et arriva dans sa chambre où elle invoqua Konchi qu'elle obligea à se mettre en mode OverSoul.

L'arc de Cupidon apparut dans sa main.

Lentement, elle le tourna vers sa poitrine.

_**Si j'avais su t'aimer**_

_**Avant de te connaître**_

_**Avant de t'oublier**_

_**J'aurais brûlé ma lettre**_

Yoh sama 

Plusieurs larmes s'accumulent à présent sur son tee shirt qui est trempé.

Oh Yoh sama… 

_Que va dire Anna ? _

Son regard n'a pas quitté son arc tendu vers elle.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage, un sourire remplie de tristesse, de douleur et de tendresse.

_Vous étiez ma seule raison de vivre. _

_Mais maintenant vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… _

De petites larmes perlent encore le coin de ses paupières.

J'espère qu'Anna sama pourra se consoler, j'espère que vous avez trouvé en Hao sama la personne à qui vous pourrez le mieux donner votre amour.

Elle entend quelqu'un qui monte l'escalier.

Ses yeux se ferment, mais le sourire reste comme même sur son visage.

Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu vous rencontrer… 

Yoh ouvre la porte et la voit, elle rouvre les yeux, il est surpris, il ne lui a jamais vu des yeux comme ça, puis son regard se tourne vers l'arc qu'elle tient dans la main, la flèche dirigée vers elle.

Il comprend.

Tamao non ! 

Yoh sama je vous aime.

Et elle tire.

**Sen **: et oui encore une song fic super triste XD !

**Ren **: tu n'écris que ça en ce moment T-T !

Sen : ben oui c'est l'inspiration XD ! 

**Ren** : tu devrais dire à tes inspirations d'être plus joyeuses…

**Sen **: ben non elles me plaisent bien moi et peutêtre que tu seras le prochain sur la liste /Sen version la mort qui établit sa liste dans Destination Finale MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ren** /très impressionné par la version Sen version la mort: T-T dis surtout que c'est les seuls fics que ton minable esprit peut inventer Fan Ficteuse Amateur !

/Dark Sen/

/le corps fumant de Ren un peu plus et Sen qui tient son sabre encore fumant lui aussi au premier plan/

**Sen **: bon alors, blagues mises à part, cette songfic raconte (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris) le sucide de Tamao après qu'elle ait vu Yoh et Hao qui s'embrassaient, c'est chouette comme thème non ? Bon, je vous promets une suite si j'ai /réfléchit/ 8 reviews XD ! Et je vous promet également que la prochaine songfic (si je trouve une chanson bien) sera plus joyeuse !


	2. Tamao's love

Et elle tire.

La flèche commence sa trajectoire vers son cœur.

Comme c'est ironique… 

_Je n'ai vécu que pour l'amour…_

_Et maintenant je vais mourir par lui…_

Elle ferme les yeux.

_TAMAO !_

Ses yeux se rouvrent, un jet de glace retient sa flèche à quelques centimètres de son cœur.

Pourquoi ? 

Ses yeux se tournent vers Yoh sama, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça, alors elle regarde devant elle et voit…

Horo sama ! 

Il était arrivé pendant qu'elle tirait et avait été suffisamment rapide pour l'arrêter.

Il s'avance et arrive devant elle en quelques enjambées.

_TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !_

Il la prend par les épaules et la secoue.

_QU'EST-CE TU ESPERAIS EN FESANT CA ?_

Elle secoue la tête et ferme les yeux, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter son regard.

_LAISSEZ MOI HORO SAMA, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE LAISSEZ MOI ! _

Ses jambes cèdent sous l'émotion et elle se retrouve à genoux, mais il la tient toujours fermement. Il ne la secoue plus, mais elle sent qu'il la scrute de haut en bas.

Elle renifle et recommence à pleurer.

S'il vous plait, laissez moi… 

Tout à coup elle se retrouve contre quelque chose de chaud, elle sent des bras qui la serre. Il la tient dans ses bras malgré qu'elle soit trempée…

Horo sama… 

Et tout doucement, bercée par cette chaleur et ses bras, elle s'endors…

Où suis-je ? 

Une silhouette se tient devant elle.

Qui êtes-vous ? 

La silhouette lui tend la main.

_Tamao, tu es ma meilleure amie. _

Elle met sa main dans la sienne.

Yoh sama ! 

Mais la silhouette devient plus nette.

_Horo sama ! _

Mais bizarrement, elle sourit et sa main ressert la sienne.

Elle ouvre les yeux, il fait chaud autour d'elle.

Suis-je encore dans ses bras ? 

Elle se redresse. Elle est dans son lit, sous sa couverture, dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un lui a enlevé ses vêtements et lui a mis son pyjama, et lui a également fait une tasse de thé.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, elle s'attend à voir Horo sama mais…

Pirika chan, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! 

_Tamao ! _

Pirika chan s'approche du lit.

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. _

Les autres viennent la voir tout au long de la journée, Chocolove lui raconte des blagues, Ren lui passe un savon, Faust vérifie si elle n'a rien et Anna lui apporte du thé, ce qui est très gentil de sa part.

Puis Yoh sama.

Tamao… 

Il la regarde, gêné.

Tamao, je suis désolée…je…je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait cette effet là…

_Ce n'est pas grave Yoh sama, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû… _

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

Elle s'approche doucement de lui et prend ses mains.

S'il vous plait Yoh sama, ne pleurez pas, je vous pardonne et je ne vous en veux pas !

Il la prend dans ses bras.

Merci Tamao… 

Mais elle reste pensive.

Je suis dans ses bras… et ça ne me fait rien ! 


	3. I am in your arms

Tamao est dans son lit, sous les couvertures chaudes, Yoh sama a fini par partir, après qu'elle lui ait certifié que tout allait bien, mais la tête posée sur son oreiller, elle est songeuse…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il l'ait serré dans ses bras ne lui ait fait aucun effet ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle aurait été au comble de la joie quelques jours auparavant ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas lui que tu aimes…_

Elle soupire, elle ne sait pas.

Il est plus de minuit, et elle attend, tout le monde est venu la voir aujourd'hui mais elle aurait tant aimé le voir lui…

« Et si c'était lui que j'aimais ? »

Non, non, ça ne peut pas être lui, pendant tant d'années son cœur n'avait été que pour Yoh sama et en quelques secondes à peine voilà qu'il changeait de propriétaire !

« Mon cœur serait-t-il une girouette ? »

Le fait d'avoir vu Yoh sama et Hao sama dans de telles circonstances l'avait peut être fait changer d'avis sur l'élu de son cœur…

Elle ne sait pas, tout est confus en elle…

Il est presque deux heures du matin mais elle est toujours réveillée, elle veut le voir, elle veut l'entendre, elle veut qu'il la prenne à nouveau…

Un grand bruit venant du dehors interrompt ses pensées, elle se redresse, le bruit vient de sa fenêtre, elle entend une voix qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement et court ouvrir sa fenêtre pour voir…

« Horo sama ! »

Il est étendu par terre, apparemment, il a essayé d'escalader la fenêtre et est tombé.

« Yo Tamao ! » dit il en levant la main.

« Horo sama, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Elle l'aide à monter dans sa chambre, il s'assoit sur le lit tandis qu'elle lui apporte une tasse de thé.

« Merci Tamao ! » dit il en prenant la tasse.

Elle regarde sa main, celle-ci est pleine de sang.

« Horo sama ! Que vous est il arrivé ! »

Il regarde sa main.

« Ah ça ! C'est en essayant de monter à ta fenêtre, je me suis accroché au rebord et j'ai glissé, ce n'est pas grave ! »

Mais elle est déjà en train de lui faire un pansement.

« Vous ne devriez pas courir de tels risques pour moi vous savez, vous auriez pu vous cassez une jambe, je n'en vaux pas la peine ! »

« Si. »

« Hein ? » elle le regarde ses yeux roses plongés dans son regard bleu, sa main tenant la sienne, à présent enveloppée dans des bandages. Il rougit.

« Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave ! »

« D'accord. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Horo sama… »

« Oui ? »

Elle rougit, hésitante.

« Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir à cette heure là ? Si je n'avais pas été réveillée à cette heure là… »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, et j'ai vu que ta lumière était allumé donc… »

« Donc quoi ? »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas si il doit lui dire qu'il avait espéré la contempler dans son sommeil, et que, quand il avait vu de la lumière dans sa chambre, il avait espéré qu'elle ait oublié de l'éteindre et qu'elle était en train de dormir éclairée par la lumière de sa lampe. Il lui sourit.

« Donc je me suis dit que tu étais réveillé et que je pouvais me casser une jambe en toute sécurité ! »

« Oh, Horo sama ! »

« Tamao ! »

Son ton devient dur et ferme, elle rougit encore plus, as t elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Oui ? »

« S'il te plait, appelle moi juste Horo et arrête de me tutoyer ! »

« Mais… »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, il la regarde, elle comprend qu'il lui parle sérieusement.

« D'accord ! »

Il lui sourit, s'allonge sur le lit, timidement, elle se met à côté de lui, ils regardent le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Le temps s'écoule, mais elle ne le voit pas, à ses côtés, le temps semble s'arrêter pour elle.

« Regarde Tamao ! »

Il lui montre du doigt la fenêtre, elle suit son doigt et voit…

« Il neige ! »

Un sourire éclaire le visage du garçon aux cheveux bleus tandis qu'ils regardent tous les deux les flocons légers tombaient silencieusement.

Les étoiles scintillent dans le ciel, il lui dis le nom des différentes étoiles qu'il connaît, elle l'écoute, bercée par le son de sa voix.

« Tamao, tu dors ? »

Elle ne répond pas, elle ne sait pas si il a deviné qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir ou bien si elle croit qu'elle dort vraiment, toujours est il qu'il passe un bras protecteur autour d'elle, elle frémit à ce contact mais elle aime sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il est bientôt trois heures du matin, elle est dans un demi sommeil, Horo à côté d'elle, est déjà dans les bras de Morphée, son bras toujours autour d'elle.

Elle hésité, puis met son propre bras autour de lui.

Elle se serre contre lui et met sa tête contre son torse, elle murmure doucement.

« Ai shiteru, Horo… »

Dans le silence de la nuit, éclairait par la seule lueur des étoiles, blottie contre lui, sentant sa chaleur contre elle, elle se dit que cet instant vaut bien toutes les jambes cassées du monde.

xxx ° xxx ° xxx

**Horo** /regarde le chapitre: ouais c'est pas mal pour une fois…

**Yoh** /regarde aussi la chapitre: oui c'est bien…

**Hao** /regarde également la chapitre: t'as fait des efforts…

**Sen** /complètement abattue devant la télé: TT TT ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

**Horo** : OO bah qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

**Yoh** : oO pour une fois qu'on te dit que c'est bien ?

**Hao **: Oo t'es pas contente ?

**Sen** : TT TT siiiiiiii mais là je suis en vacances chez ma grand-mère et j'ai pas les épisodes de Shaman King en VO donc je suis obligée de me taper la VF complètement POURRIE de Jetiiiiiiiiiiix !

**Horo** : OO oh non

**Yoh** : OO ma pauvre

**Hao** /serre Sen contre lui: je comprends ta douleur, sois forte

**Sen** : TT TT ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais je vais devoir survivre une semaine comme çaaaaaaaa

**Tamao** : pour sauver Sen envoyer plein de reviews pour lui remonter le moral n.n !


	4. You are in my heart

Tamao ouvre les yeux, elle ne sait pas où elle est, il fait tout noir.

Peu à peu, elle distingue l'endroit autour d'elle, elle est dans une vaste pièce, devant elle se tient un grand miroir, elle y voit son reflet, apeuré.

Une voix se fait entendre des profondeurs de la salle.

« Qui aimes-tu, Tamao ? »

Elle frémit.

« Je…Je ne sais pas… »

« Le miroir sait tout et ne se trompe jamais, il va te montrer qui tu aimes. »

Ses yeux se posent sur le miroir gigantesque.

Son reflet se trouble pour laisser place à un garçon aux cheveux bruns, il lui sourit.

« Yoh sama ! Non… »

« C'est lui que tu aimes, Tamao, le miroir sait tout… »

« Non… »

« C'est ainsi Tamao, celui que tu aimes est ce garçon… »

Elle se retourne vers la voix.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est… »

« Le miroir ne se trompe jamais Tamao… »

« Non, celui que j'aime c'est Ho… »

« Tu ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté, le garçon que tu aimes est inscrit dans le miroir ! »

« NON le garçon que j'aime c'est Ho… »

« TAMAO LE MIROIR NE SE TROMPE JAMAIS… »

« NON CELUI QUE J'AIME C'EST HO… »

Mais des démons surgissent des ténèbres de la pièce et la bâillonnent.

« Celui que j'aime c'est… »

_Horo !_

xxx

Tamao ouvre les yeux, le soleil se lève, la neige s'est arrêtée de tomber mais une épaisse couche de neige parcoure maintenant les toits des maisons.

Elle ne sent plus la chaleur réconfortante de Horo à côté d'elle et regarde l'endroit où il était la nuit dernière, son bras repose maintenant sur une couette froide, il est parti, une grosse boule vient s'installer dans sa gorge.

Elle se met contre oreiller et passe ses bras autour de ses jambes, il est sans doute parti depuis quelques minutes mais il lui manque comme si il était parti depuis une éternité, des larmes viennent se poser sur ses bras nus, éclairées par la lueur rouge du soleil qui monte dans le ciel.

Finalement, elle quitte son lit, ses pieds se posent sur le parquet froid de sa chambre et elle s'approche de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvre en grand, l'air frais de la neige emplit ses poumons et elle respire profondément, elle sourit en repensant à l'enthousiasme qu'il avait eu à voir cette neige tomber.

« Mais il n'est pas là… »

Elle s'entoure de ses bras tandis que les larmes recommencent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle essuie ses joues d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis idiote de pleurer simplement parce qu'il n'est pas à mes côtés, je le reverrai sûrement aujourd'hui… »

Elle se tourne et va vers son lit, sa main glisse vers la couette, à présent glacée, et la caresse comme si il était encore là. Tout à coup, elle sent quelque chose entre ses doigts, elle soulève la couverture et voit un paquet sur lequel est écrit : « Pour Tamao ».

Elle l'ouvre et découvre à l'intérieur une robe blanche à bretelles, il y a des sandales assorties et deux barrettes blanches.

Elle sert la robe contre elle.

« Arigato, Horo… »

Elle enfile la robe, chausse les sandales et met les barrettes dans ses cheveux, puis se regarde dans la glace, elle n'a pas l'habitude de porter des habits comme ça et la Tamao dont elle voit le reflet lui semble bien plus jolie et féminine qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle fait son lit et sors de sa chambre.

Elle descend dans la cuisine, Yoh sama et Manta sont déjà en train de déjeuner, ils lèvent la tête en la voyant arriver.

« Yo Tamao ! »

« Bonjour Yoh sama ! »

Elle commence à se préparer une tasse de chocolat et parcours la cuisine du regard, pas la trace d'un Horo affamé.

« Horo n'est pas avec vous. » dit-elle en commençant à boire son chocolat.

« Non, il a dit qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler et qu'il ne reviendrait que vers la fin de l'après-midi. »

Le chocolat descend dans sa gorge, soudain refroidi, elle ressent un grand vide dans sa poitrine mais n'en laisse rien paraître.

« Je vois… » dit-elle en souriant.

Manta se tourne et voit l'ombre de la tristesse passée dans ses yeux.

« Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose en particulier Tamao ? »

« Non ça va, ce n'est pas grave ! »

Elle lui sourit et commence à entasser la vaisselle dans l'évier, elle enfile un tablier rose, prend l'éponge et se met à frotter les tasses.

« Euh Tamao…normalement c'est à moi de faire ça… » dit Yoh d'un air gêné.

Elle regarde son éponge, interdite, maintenant qu'il lui dit.

« Ce n'est pas grave Yoh sama, allez vous promener avec Manta avant qu'Anna sama se réveille, je lui dirais que j'ai insisté pour faire la vaisselle ! »

« D'accord, thank you Tamao !"

Il sort avec Manta et elle continue la vaisselle.

Elle passe la matinée à nettoyer la maison et à la ranger, elle nettoie les vitres et cire le parquet, elle prépare le déjeuner, sous l'œil d'Anna.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout faire Tamao, Yoh pourra très bien faire tout cela en rentrant. »

« Non ce n'est rien, j'aime bien faire ça, ça m'occupe ! » elle dit ça en souriant, mais elle n'ose pas dire que c'est surtout pour oublier que Horo n'est pas là.

Le déjeuner passe, il n'est toujours pas là, elle mange son riz sans grande conviction, pour finalement poser le bol.

« Je n'ai pas faim, excusez-moi. »

Elle se lève et va nettoyer son assiette sous les yeux ébahis de Yoh, Manta, Anna, Ren, Chocolove et Pirika, tellement habitués à la voir sourire et plaisanter pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Le déjeuner se termine, elle nettoie et range les assiettes. Elle décide d'aller prendre l'air et va étendre le linge dehors.

Le soleil scintille dans le ciel, elle suspend les draps sur des fils, leur blancheur rayonne sous la lumière du soleil, l'eau dont ils étaient remplis commence à s'évaporer et elle peut à présent les sentir propre et secs sous ses doigts.

Elle retourne dans la maison pour chercher une autre pile de linge et ressort sous le ciel éclatant de lumière, elle étend les nouveaux draps gorgés d'eau et sourit tristement.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir contempler ce ciel bleu avec lui… »

Tout à coup, elle sent deux mains se poser sur les siennes, elle se retourne, il est là.

Il lui sourit.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Elle sourit, le vide au cœur de sa poitrine se remplit de chaleur.

« Oui, merci Horo ! »

Il l'aide à étendre le linge, puis à le plier et à le ranger dans la maison, les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle redevenue soudainement joyeuse, mais elle-même ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'elle ressent.

Elle passe l'après-midi à se promener avec lui, elle, si timide d'habitude, se met à lui parler sans s'arrêter, elle le remercie pour la robe et il lui répond qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, qu'elle est très belle avec.

Elle rougit, puis lui sourit.

« Merci Horo ! »

Puis, elle lui prend la main, sa paume chaude contre la sienne la réconforte.

« Viens ! »

Elle l'emmène vers le bord de la colline, devant eux s'étend le village pach, le soleil couchant englobe la ville de sa lumière rougeoyante.

« C'est magnifique ! »dit-elle en faisant face au soleil.

« Tamao… »

Un frisson la parcours, elle sait de quoi il va lui parler et elle ne veut pas l'entendre, elle ne veut pas parler de _ça_.

« Tamao… »

Elle baisse les yeux et essaie de se dérober, mais il l'oblige à le regarder, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens.

« Non Horo… »

_S'il te plait…_

« Tamao, s'il te plait dis moi, pourquoi tu as voulu te suicider, s'il te plait dis moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Elle tremble, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire, elle ne sait pas si elle peut lui dire tout ce qu'elle a au fond d'elle.

Puis, elle éclate en sanglots.

« Je…J'ai vu Yoh en train d'embrasser quelqu'un… »

Elle continue, la voix brisée par les sanglots.

« Toute ma vie j'ai vécu pour lui, je l'aimais, quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi, que _personne _n'avait besoin de moi, que j'étais inutile et que, puisque je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, je voulais en finir… »

Elle s'arrête, elle pleure, elle est à la fois triste et soulagée, elle se sent mieux à présent qu'elle a déversé tout ce qu'elle dans le cœur mais, en même temps elle a mal à l'intérieur d'elle-même en entendant le long silence qui s'ensuit.

Elle n'ose pas le regarder en face.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote Tamao, se dit-elle, maintenant il va croire que tu es folle ! »

Puis, elle sent deux doigts sous son menton lui relever la tête, son regard se pose sur deux yeux bleus qui la regardent intensément.

« Moi Tamao j'ai besoin de toi. »

Et il l'embrasse, ses mots arrive droit dans son cœur, elle ne ressent plus que la joie, elle répond avec tendresse à son baiser, et le soleil les éclaire une dernière fois avant de les laisser dans le silence envoûtant de la nuit.

xxx°xxx°xxx

**Sen** : OO c'est, c'est…

**Pirika** : KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI !

**Sen** -.-u euh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

/regarde Horo, Yoh et Hao complètement déprimé devant la télé, au bord de la crise cardiaque/

**Pirika** : eh oui…

**Sen** -.- ils ont voulu voir si la VF de Shaman King était aussi horrible que ça, j'les avait prévenu…

**Pirika** : et encore, ils ont raté le générique de la VF.

**Sen** : je crois que ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

/entend la musique du générique de la VF au loin/

**Sen** -.- voila…

**Pirika** : c'est bon, j'ai verrouillé toutes les fenêtres et planquer tous les couteaux, au cas où ils auraient l'idée d'un suicide collectif !

**Sen** -.- c'est bien, je crois que moi-même je vais avoir cette idée si ce générique SE LA FERME PAS !

**Tamao** : merci de poster encore et encore des reviews pour la survie de Sen n.n !

**Sen** -.- ton soutient est irremplaçable Tamao !

**Pirika** /agite des pompoms: allez pleins de reviews pour la suiiiiiiiiiite !

**Sen** : fais attention, je pourrais très bien m'en prendre à toi dans cette suite (un petit yuri PirikaxTamao se serait sympa) !

**Pirika** /rejoins Horo, Yoh et Hao-.- attendez moi pour le suicide collectif…


	5. The small white fairy in the night

Le rideau s'ouvre pour laisser place à…Sen !

Spectateurs : OO

Sen : et oui avant de commencer le chapitre 5 de ma fic j'ai décidé de vous accorder un petit instant pour faire un…monologue (adore les monologues, en fait plein sur msn XD) !

Alors déjà, pour toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews dans cette fic (et dans mes autres fics d'ailleurs ) je dis un grand :

ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Je vous remercie toutes pour me remonter le moral pendant ma grande épreuve : devoir supporter chaque jour la VF de Shaman King XD ! D'ailleurs il y a également une autre épreuve, encore pire que ça (si si ça existe !) : devoir supporter tous les midis les Feux de l'Amour (eh oui Azalee, ça doit être ça qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic lool XD) X.x ! Mais bon, je sortirais victorieuse de ces épreuves !

Spectateurs -.- (veut la fanfiction)

Sen : sinon à partir de ce chapitre et bien se sera du yuri ! Ben oui quoi, faut bien quelqu'un pour consoler Anna et j'ai pensé à… non j'vous dis rien, pour la surprise !

Spectateur : è.é

Sen : oui, oui c'est bon, j'arrête de squatter la scène !

/sort sous les tomates des spectateurs/

Sen : TT TT je suis une Fan Ficteuse incomprise…

xxx°xxx°xxx

Cette émission est stupide, vraiment. Je me demande pourquoi je suis en train de la regarder, ah oui, parce que je n'ai que ça à faire…

« Anna sama… »

Ca, c'est Tamao, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est elle, il n'y a qu'elle qui m'appelle ainsi, de toute façon, elle appelle tout le monde comme ça, sauf Horo, hier soir ils ont passé la soirée ensemble, si ils croient que personne n'est au courant de leur relation maintenant…

Je dois avouer que ça m'a étonné de la part de Tamao, pas seulement le fait qu'elle sorte avec lui, mais qu'elle ait renoncé si facilement à Yoh, elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps ! Même moi avec le temps, je me serais lassée, mais elle non, j'avoue que ça m'a toujours plu chez elle, cette détermination, mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé tomber si facilement ?

Ca ne peut pas être parce qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle est au courant depuis des années que nous sommes fiancés, alors pourquoi ?

_Parce que ce n'est ni moi, ni elle, qu'il aime… _

Je fais taire cette voix dans ma tête, si ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il deviendrait Shaman King pour moi, c'est vrai qu'il aurait très bien pu me faire cette promesse en tant qu'ami…

« Anna sama… »

Je daigne enfin lui accorder mon attention.

« Oui ? »

« Je…je suis venue vous parler de quelque chose…quelque chose à propos de Yoh sama… »

Je tends l'oreille, si ça concerne Yoh, alors ça me concerne aussi, je suis sa fiancée après tout !

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Je l'ai vu…je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser quelqu'un…j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vous en parle, après tout vous êtes sa fiancée… »

La nouvelle arrive comme un éclair dans un ciel bleu, sauf qu'il y avait des nuages noirs dans ce ciel…

« Il aime quelqu'un d'autre…je suis désolée, Anna sama… »

« Je…sais… »

« Hein ? »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Cela fait plusieurs jours que le comportement de Yoh n'est plus pareil, il fait toujours comme avant, agit toujours de la même façon, mais quelque chose a changé, ça a peut-être passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres, mais pas aux miens…

« Anna sama, je suis désolée, vous devez penser à son bonheur et… »

« Va t-en… »

« Hein ? »

« SORS, JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE, QUE PERSONNE N'ENTRE DANS MA CHAMBRE ! »

Je vais dans celle-ci et claque la porte, penser à son bonheur, penser à son bonheur, et le MIEN de bonheur, qu'est-ce que j'en fait, je le jette à la poubelle ?

Je m'étale sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller, je suis en colère, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Si il l'avait dit plus tôt au lieu de me le cacher et d'être aveuglement amoureuse de lui, ça m'aurait soulagée…

Non, non le sentiment aurait été le même, la colère éclate au fond de moi en même que la tristesse, je ne sais pas si je dois le détester ou le pardonner !

Le dîner est silencieux, tout le monde voit que je suis de mauvaise humeur, personne ne sait pourquoi, à part Tamao et cet idiot aux cheveux bleus, elle a du lui dire évidement ! Yoh, à côté de moi, semble être le seul à ne pas remarquer, il doit être en train de penser à celle qu'il aime, j'ai bien envie de lui jeter mon bol de riz à la figure et de lui enlever son petit sourire insouciant, a-t-il seulement idée du mal qu'il me fait ?

Il se lève.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviendrai sûrement très tard, ne m'attendez pas ! »

Je lui accorde à peine un regard quant il sort de la pièce.

« Vas-y, rejoins la, ne te gêne pas, j'espère bien que tu vas te perdre en revenant après l'avoir embrasser et même plus si tu oses ! » pense je de toutes mes forces.

Le repas se termine, Tamao fait la vaisselle, aidée de son petit ami, Ren, Chocolove et Ryu commencent à regarder la télé. Leur tranquillité m'énerve, encore plus celle de Tamao et celle de Horo, alors qu'ils savent tout, ça ne les empêche pas de se jeter des regards langoureux, ça me dégoûte !

Je vais directement dans ma chambre, j'enfile un kimono pour la nuit, sauf que je ne me couche pas, j'attends, le temps passe, enfin, à une heure du matin, j'entends la porte d'entrée coulissée, je descends doucement l'escalier, dans la pénombre de la pièce, j'aperçois Yoh qui enlève ses sandales, sans doute ne voulait-il pas faire de bruit en montant jusqu'à sa chambre, sale lâche !

Il m'a vu, il se relève précipitamment et porte une main à son cou, il tient son casque orange à la main et ses cheveux libres reposent sur son cou, on voit qu'il a remis sa chemise vite fait, heureusement son pantalon est toujours comme il était quand il est parti, c'est déjà ça…

J'avance vers lui à grands pas et arrache brutalement la main de son cou, il a tenté de me cacher un suçon.

« Dit lui de bien viser la prochaine fois… » ma voix est glaciale.

Un long silence se glisse dans la pièce.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Je le sens en train de trembler, tant mieux, il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive !

« C'est…c'est… »

« Je la connais au moins ? »

« C'est Hao… »

_Hao… _

Un marteau vient reécraser les débris de mon cœur, déjà en miettes.

PAF !

Ma main gauche vient le frapper avec toute la colère dont je suis capable. Il ne dit rien, ses cheveux cachent son visage.

« Je suis désolé… »

Je le dépasse, je sors de l'auberge, je ne veux plus le voir, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Alors c'est _lui _? C'est lui qu'il aime ! Un garçon ! Son frère jumeau et son pire ennemi par-dessus le marché ! Et depuis quand ? Je revois encore Hao me dire « Tu es digne de devenir l'épouse du Shaman King » quel salaud ! Il devait très bien savoir à ce moment-là, ces paroles me reviennent maintenant ironiques, oui il savait, il savait que se serait soit lui, soit Yoh qui serait Shaman King, et que je n'aurais aucun des deux ! 7

Je renifle et passe ma main devant mes yeux où dégoulinent à présent des larmes de rage et de chagrin.

Tout à coup, un reniflement fait écho au mien, je me retourne, une silhouette est recroquevillée par terre et pleure sans bruit, je m'approche et distingue de longs cheveux bleus.

« Pirika… »je murmure d'une voix douce, elle ne m'entend pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je me retrouve assisse derrière et d'une main hésitante je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

Elle se retourne.

« A…Anna ? »

Ses yeux bleus plein de larmes rencontrent les larmes où coulent les larmes également, puis sa tête vient se nicher contre ma poitrine et elle s'accroche à moi, inconsciemment, je mets mes bras autour d'elle.

Elle est vêtue de son kimono de nuit et frissonne sous le vent glacial, je m'aperçoit moi-même qu'il fait froid, elle a enlevé le bandeau de ses cheveux et ceux-ci reposent dans son dos, sur ses épaules, glissent dans son cou et sur le devant de sa poitrine, selon le bon plaisir du vent. Elle qui est si imposant avec son frère et si autoritaire, à présent, elle est frissonnante et vulnérable entre mes bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me resserre autour d'elle, pour lui donner un peu de chaleur, même si moi-même j'ai l'impression que le froid m'a totalement envahi.

« Je suis au courant, sanglote t-elle entre mes bras, je suis au courant pour Horo et Tamao, je suis au courant pour Yoh et pour Hao ! »

Mes bras deviennent glacés, je ne ressens plus la moindre chaleur, elle sait, elle sait, et moi comme une pauvre idiote, je tente de la consoler alors que c'est moi qui en est le plus besoin ?

Je vois ces yeux remplis de larmes et comprend qu'elle aussi souffre autant que moi, son frère appartient à quelqu'un d'autre désormais, comme Yoh lui aussi n'est plus à moi…

« Je suis désolée de te parler de ça Anna, je ne devrais pas, tu dois être si triste… »

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité, je redeviens la Anna dure et sèche que j'ai toujours été, et que je serais sans doute à tout jamais, et cette Anna ne veut pas de sa pitié, ne veut pas de sa consolation, je la repousse sans ménagement et me relève.

« Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux aucun traitement de faveur, ni aucune pitié de la part des autres, et surtout de toi, je ne vais pas rester planter à pleurer comme idiote comme toi, je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui concerne Yoh, ce qui _me _concerne, te regarde ! »

Sur ces mots, je m'apprête à partir, quand deux mains s'agrippent à mes bras.

« Non, s'il te plait Anna, reste avec moi ! » s'écrie t-elle, désespérée.

Ses mains douces sur ma peau me font l'effet de mille décharges électriques, j'ai envie de la prendre à nouveau dans ma bras pour ressentir cette douce chaleur, qu'est-ce qui me prend, je frissonne, mes pensées sont confuses, je déteste être sans défense comme ça, la Anna sévère reprend le dessus et se dégage de ses bras.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! » lui dit cette Anan d'une voix froide et dure.

Je repars vers l'auberge sans me retourner, la Anna froide et sèche en tout cas, mais celle au fond de son cœur meurs d'envie de se retourner et courir serrer dans ses bras à nouveau la petite silhouette en kimono blanc qui pleure et frissonne dans la nuit noire.

xxx°xxx°xxx

**Sen** /tient un couteau dans sa main devant sa télé: j'en peux plus, je passe mes journées à devoir supporter la VF de Shaman King en même temps que les Feux de l'Amour OO ça peut plus durer !

**Ren** /arrive, enlève tranquillement le couteau des mains de Sen et l'envoie valser au loin (le couteau, pas Sen) : T T au lieu de dire n'importe quoi fait donc le commentaire de ce chapitre !

**Sen** /prend un micro et se replante sur la scène: alors, voilà donc le 5e chapitre de ma fic ! Je suis tellement désespérée de mes journées que je vais finir par poster un chapitre tous les jours XD !

**Ren** : bah au moins, t'auras vite fini cette fic et tu pourras en commencer une autre T T !

**Sen** : bah oui mais j'ai pas d'idée pour le moment TT TT !

**Ren** : T T Fan Ficteuse Amateur…

**Sen** /tend la main: TT TT repasse moi mon couteau !

**Ren** : T T nan, pas avant que t'es terminée ta fic !

**Sen** : TT TT t'es dur !


	6. Why do you reject to me ?

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis sous des couvertures chaudes, dans mon lit, je me pelotonne un peu plus contre mon oreiller, sentant encore une fois la douce chaleur qui règne dans mon lit, il faut dire que j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer dehors, dans le froid, Anna aussi peut-être…

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller, pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé seule à pleurer comme une imbécile dans la nuit noire ? Elle avait l'air aussi désespérée que moi, elle pleurait aussi d'ailleurs…

Dire que la soirée avait bien commencé, j'étais montée me coucher, arrivée dans ma chambre j'ai vu qu'un des vêtements de Horo traînait sur mon lit, je suis descendue, le vêtement à la main, prête à lui jeter en pleine figure et arrivée dans la cuisine, je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser Tamao, entre deux assiettes sales et à moitié trempées dans l'évier, il l'embrassait !

Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il fait aussi mal ? C'est mon grand frère, il allait bien avoir une petite amie au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Mais…

_C'est mon grand frère… _

J'ai quitté la cuisine en courant, lâchant au passage ce que je tenais à la main, ils ne s'en sont même pas aperçu, j'ai traversé la maison en courant et je suis allée dehors, pourquoi dehors ? Parce que la maison était tout de suite devenue très étouffante quand je les avais vu…

J'ai marché dans le vide pendant une bonne heure, il devait être onze heures quand je suis revenue à la réalité et que des larmes ont commencées à rouler sur mes joues, je les ais laissé tomber sur mon kimono, puis je les ais essayé avec ma manche en me disant qu'il fallait que je rentre, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et un vent froid s'était levé.

Je suis repartie en courant vers la maison, j'ai du me tromper à un croisement, en tournant, j'ai assisté à un spectacle dont je me serais bien passée ce soir là, Yoh se tenait contre…Hao ! Et celui-ci faisait doucement glisser sa chemise sur ses bras, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou !

Si j'avais été la Pirika normale ce soir là, je crois que j'aurais poussé un cri suraigu en les montrant du doigt et en leur donnant tous les noms possibles et imaginables, mais la vue de mon frère avec quelqu'un m'avait déjà suffisamment choquée sans qu'en plus je vois ça ! Au lieu de ça je suis restée planter à les regarder, puis je me suis reculée doucement et je suis repartie le plus vite possible.

J'ai couru au hasard, je ne savais pas où j'allais ni où j'étais, à un moment, je me suis arrêtée, je me suis écroulée au sol et les larmes ont de nouveau recommencer à couler, c'était trop ! J'en avais beaucoup trop appris en quelques minutes ! Je ne voulais pas retourner à l'auberge, j'en avais assez, je voulais rester là, rester là et mourir…

Tout à coup, j'ai senti une main douce qui glissait dans mes cheveux, je me suis retournée, Anna se tenait assise devant moi, des larmes glissaient sur son visage, la douleur et la tristesse se lisaient dans ses yeux, elle devait être au courant pour Yoh… Elle qui d'habitude ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments, elle avait l'air tellement triste, sa peine devait être à la hauteur de la mienne, je me dis qu'à ce moment là, c'est elle qui aurait eu le plus de raison de faire ce que j'ai fait, j'ai jeté mes bras autour d'elle pour aller me blottir dans ses bras, laissant mes larmes allées sur la douceur de son kimono qui caressait ma joue. Et puis j'ai eu envie de tout lui dire, parce que ce que je savais était un fardeau trop lourd à porter et qu'il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

« Je suis au courant, je suis au courant pour Horo et Tamao, je suis au courant pour Yoh et pour Hao ! »

A présent, je me dis que ces mots ont du être bien cruels pour elle…

« Laisse moi tranquille, je ne veux aucun traitement de faveur, ni aucune pitié de la part des autres, et surtout de toi, je ne vais pas rester planter à pleurer comme idiote comme toi, je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui concerne Yoh, ce qui _me _concerne, te regarde ! »

Elle s'est levée, sa chaleur et la douceur de ses bras sont parties, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie de la sentir à nouveau contre moi.

« Non, s'il te plait Anna, reste avec moi ! »

J'ai agrippé ses bras avec mes deux mains, mon frère m'avait déjà abandonné, je ne voulais plus être seule ! J'ai senti se troubler au contact de ma peau, peut-être avait-elle, elle aussi, besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, mais elle s'est dégagée vivement de mon emprise.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! »

Et elle est partie, me laissant seule à sangloter dans la nuit noire, sous le regard des étoiles…

Je relève la tête de mon oreiller, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Je sors de mon lit et remets les couvertures et les draps bien à leur place, je vais descendre et faire comme si de rien n'était, personne ne sait que je suis sortie hier soir de toute façon, à part Anna, mais si elle le dit, elle devra elle-même avouer qu'elle était dehors et les autres se demanderont pourquoi.

Je m'habille, fais ma toilette et descend, bizarrement, il n'y a aucun bruit, le matin on entend toujours Chocolove raconter une de ses blagues foireuses, Ren et Horo se disputer avec Yoh et manta en train d'essayer de les calmer, Ryu en train d'essayer de draguer Tamao pour à la fin se prendre une claque d'Anna, et moi, en train de rire des blagues de Chocolove pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop triste du fait qu'elles sont nulles. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucun bruit.

Je pénètre dans la cuisine, Anna est assise tranquillement à table en train de siroter un thé, elle ne me voit même pas quand je viens me mettre en face d'elle et que je me sers un jus d'orange, ou alors elle fait semblant de ne pas me remarquer. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce, je n'arrive pas à engager la conversation alors je bois jus d'orange après jus d'orange, sans m'arrêter. Je finis par en avoir assez et lance :

« Où sont les autres, j'avais dit à Horo que je devais m'occuper de son entraînement aujourd'hui ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil par-dessus sa tasse de thé, puis elle la pose et lance d'une traite, d'une voix glaciale :

« Horo et Tamao sont partis pique-niquer pour la journée, Ryu est avec sa bande, j'ai envoyé Chocolove, Ren et Manta faire les courses et Yoh… »

Elle se lève et prend sa tasse de thé pour la mettre dans l'évier.

« Yoh est quelque part, il est parti ce matin sans un mot. »

C'est de nouveau le silence, mais je peux presque entendre le cri qu'elle a envie de pousser et je peux presque voir les larmes qu'elle retient à grand peine.

« Anna… »

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, mais elle l'enlève rapidement et se redresse.

« Tu vas rester ici pour t'occuper de la maison, tu dois faire la vaisselle, la poussière et préparer le déjeuner, dépêche-toi, il doit être prêt à midi pile ! »

Je reste ébahie devant elle, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, où est passée la fille qui la veille m'a tenue dans ses bras, je regrette presque d'avoir penser du bien d'elle, je sens la colère m'envahir et me redresse, lui faisant face.

« Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres, je ne suis pas ton esclave, fait donc ta ménage, ta lessive et ton repas toute seule, ça te changera ! Tu passes tes journées affaler devant la télé, à donner des ordres aux autres, on dirait que tu te fiche de ce qu'on pense, mais pourtant hier soir Anna, tu m'as tenu dans tes bras, tu m'as consolé, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui aurait du faire ça plutôt que toi, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu fais croire aux autres que tu n'as pas de sentiments, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai vu hier soir Anna ! Pourquoi caches tu ta vrai personnalité ? Pas étonnant que Yoh t'es quitté après… »

Je mets ma main sur ma bouche, pour arrêter celle-ci.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te dire ça… »

« Tu l'as dit comme même. »

Son ton est froid, glacial, dénudé d'expression, comme d'habitude, et pourtant, moi, je peux voir tous les sentiments qui s'en échappent. Elle quitte la cuisine, me laissant seule, comme un automate, je m'approche de l'évier et commence à faire la vaisselle, l'eau glisse sur mes mains et entre mes doigts, mais je ne la sens pas, pourquoi cela me rend tellement triste qu'elle soit fâchée après moi ? Même quand je me disputait avec Horo, ça me rendait moins malheureuse ! Une autre eau vient se mêler à celle du robinet, à la différence que cette eau là découle de mes yeux.

Je regarde la pendule au mur, onze heures, j'ai passé une heure à pleurer au-dessus d'une tasse de thé et maintenant il ne me reste qu'une heure pour préparer le déjeuner ! Je me jette littéralement sur le frigo et regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, deux côtelettes de porc pané, un vieux chou qui traîne, du riz et un pot de moutarde pas entamé, je décide de faire un tonkatsu accompagné de riz.

Je commence à faire frire les deux côtelettes, je les découpe en tranches, je râpe le chou et le mets dans une assiette à côté deux côtelettes et d'un peu de moutarde, je fais cuire le riz, puis je le mets dans un grand bol. Je mets la table, pour deux personnes.

Anna arrive et nous commençons à manger, je vois qu'elle trouve ma nourriture bonne, mais pas un commentaire ne jaillit de ses lèvres, le silence qui règne me stresse, je n'en peux plus, l'envie de retourner pleurer au-dessus de la tasse de thé est pressante, j'ai également envie de me lever et de lui crier ses quatre vérités, vois t-elle combien elle me rend triste ? J'ai envie de me réconcilier avec elle, j'ai envie qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, j'ai envie de sentir à nouveau la douceur qui émanait d'elle, comme hier soir…

_Pourquoi ? _

La question arrive comme un boulet dans mon esprit, pourquoi en effet ?

Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, se lève et s'en va. Je suis à nouveau seule.

Je prends nos deux plateaux et commence à les laver, tout à coup, le bruit de la télé parvient à mes oreilles et me fait l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans ma tête, j'en ai assez ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'éteins le robinet rageusement, laissant la vaisselle en plan dans l'évier, et je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers le salon où elle est là, devant la télé, en train de grignoter un biscuit, comme si elle était seule dans cette maison, comme si je n'étais pas là, comme si je n'existais pas !

Je m'empare de la télécommande, je la braque devant la télévision que j'éteins, je la pose et me plante face à elle.

« Rallume la télé. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle me dit, de sa voix froide, monotone.

« NON ! J'explose, non je ne la rallumerai pas ! J'en ai assez maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de ma laisser seule toute la matinée à tourner et retourner mes pensées dans ma tête, tu agis comme si tu étais au-dessus de tout ça ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu es aussi atteinte que moi à tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison, je sais que tu souffres de la relation qu'il y a entre Yoh et Hao, comme moi, je souffre de la relation qu'il y a entre Horo et Tamao, à la différence que moi, je ne suis pas aveugle à mes sentiments, je ne suis pas comme toi Anna, je ne refoule pas ce que je ressens. C'est toi-même hier qui m'a dit « je ne vais pas rester planter à pleurer comme idiote », et bien c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais essayer de parler à mon frère, mais jamais je n'irais contre son bonheur, car c'est ça la véritable amitié Anna ! Toi tu restes assise ici, devant la télé, tu donnes des ordres aux autres, tu refoules tes sentiments, et bien tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Continue comme ça et tu peux être sûre que tout le monde te quittera comme l'a fait Yoh ! »

Je suis à bout de souffle après avoir verser toutes ses paroles, j'entends les battements de mon cœur qui cogne à toute vitesse contre ma poitrine, je ne remarque même pas que Anna, pour une fois dans sa vie, n'a pas lancer une de ses répliques sanglantes. Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle est toujours allongée par terre, devant la télé éteinte, comme il y a quelques minutes, sauf qu'elle tremble de tous ses membres. Je murmure :

« Anna ? »

Elle tremble encore plus en m'entendant dire son nom, je réalise à quel point mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée et à quel point la déchirure dans son cœur doit être profonde, je la ressens comme si elle était dans le mien et porte une main à mon cœur, comme elle doit souffrir !

Qu'ais-je fais ? Qu'ais-je fais ? Qu'ais-je fais ?

Je tourne les talons et part à toute vitesse loin de l'auberge, loin de la maison, loin d'elle.

Je cours, je dépasse le visage pach et arrive dans la forêt, mais je ne m'arrête pas, mon bandeau se prend dans une branche et se déchire, mais je continue, j'enlève mon gilet, devenue encombrant, et je continue ma course, je ne m'arrête pas, j'ai peur que si je m'arrête, mes pas me reconduisent à l'auberge, me reconduisent auprès d'elle.

J'arrive dans une clairière, je m'assois dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés contre moi, mes bras les encerclant, je reste comme ça, le temps se fige pour moi, je veux rester comme ça, je veux rester ça, je veux rester comme ça…

« Pirika ? »

Je relève la tête, Ren se tient devant moi, il doit être surpris de me trouver là, les cheveux défaits, en tee-shirt…

« Tu ne devais pas passer la journée avec Anna ? »

Je baisse les yeux, des larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues, j'entends Ren pousser un soupir et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ecoute, si ça te fait plaisir, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

Je lui raconte mon après-midi, il reste impassible, les yeux dans le vague, il ne fait même pas un geste quand je termine mon récit.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu as eu raison de dire à Anna tout cela, mais tu t'es trompé sur un point, je ne crois pas qu'elle refoule ses sentiments, loin de là, à mon avis, elle les accepte tellement que ça doit être ça qui lui fait tellement mal au fond d'elle. Mais… »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« A mon avis, tu devrais la rejoindre, ce n'est jamais très plaisant d'entendre ses quatre vérités, surtout quand on est Anna, il est possible qu'elle l'ait vraiment mal pris. »

Pendant qu'il me dit ces phrases je réfléchis, et la question que je me suis posée reviens dans ma mémoire.

_Pourquoi ? _

Pourquoi cela me rend tellement triste qu'elle soit fâchée avec moi, pourquoi ais-je envie de la sentir contre moi, de sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur entre mes bras, pourquoi cela m'a tellement énervée qu'elle repousse le fait que nous nous sommes vues cette nuit ?

Et la vérité m'apparaît soudain, évidente.

« Dis moi Ren, est-ce que…est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un, même si cette personne est aussi une fille ? »

Je le vois sourire.

« Tant que tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas mal, le fait d'aimer quelqu'un n'a rien de mal ! »

Je me redresse, lui aussi, il se tourne vers moi, son ton est à nouveau sérieux.

« Ecoute Pirika, je crois qu'il vaut vraiment que tu la rejoigne, plus j'y pense plus je me dis que tu devrais y aller ! »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est jamais très plaisant d'entendre ses quatre vérités, surtout quand on est Anna, si elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi à ton égard, alors, peut-être que ce que tu lui a dis l'a fait horriblement souffrir. »

Je le regarde, je ne veux pas entendre ni comprendre ce qu'il va me dire, je baisse les yeux mais il m'oblige à le regarder.

« Je pense que tu l'as blessé sans le vouloir, à un tel point qu'elle veuille mettre fin à ses jours. »

Les mots atterrissent comme un poignard dans mon cœur, mes yeux s'agrandissent de frayeur. L'information a à peine atteint mon cerveau que je pars vers l'auberge, je cours le plus vite possible, j'entends mon cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, je ne sens pas mes pieds qui foulent le sol, j'ai l'impression de voler, je ne sens pas ma respiration, il n'y a qu'une seule chose clair dans ma tête : arriver le plus vite possible, si elle meurs, alors je n'aurais aucune raison de vivre !

J'ouvre en grand le porte de l'auberge, je me rue à l'intérieur, la vaisselle s'entasse toujours dans l'évier, la télécommande est toujours là où je l'ai posé, je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers.

« Anna, Anna, tu m'entends ? ANNA ? »

J'entre dans sa chambre, je la vois en train de tenir son foulard rouge entre ses mains, il est passé autour de son cou et elle tire, les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle tire, encore et encore.

Je reste figée de stupeur, puis je m'élance, j'écarte ses mains de son foulard, j'enlève celui-ci et je le jette au loin, elle me regarde sans comprendre, je la prends par les épaules, je l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Non Anna, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! »

Elle pleure, entre ses larmes elle me demande :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…parce que…parce que je t'aime ! »

Et je la prends dans mes bras, comme j'aurais du le faire la nuit dernière.

Elle est surprise au début, puis elle pleure à nouveau, elle sourit entre ses larmes, je sens à nouveau cette délicieuse chaleur émaner d'elle.

Elle relève la tête et essuie ses larmes. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle m'embrasse, je l'embrasse aussi, une douce chaleur m'envahit, je sens ces bras autour de moi, je sais qu'elle aussi ressent la même impression venant de moi.

Je ne suis plus seule dans la nuit noire.

xxx°xxx°xxx

**Sen** /tient son sabre devant la télé: je vais détruire cette télé, au moins je n'entendrais plus le générique de la VF de Shaman King et le générique des Feux de l'Amour à la suite !

**Yoh** : eh mais nooooon, t'as encore un chapitre à taper ! d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que t'entende ces deux génériques n.nu ?

**Sen** : on m'a jeté un sort, je suis condamnée à les écouter jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé cette fanfic TT TT !

**Hao **: eh oui c'est le destin XDD !

**Yoh** : t'es sur que t'y es pour rien dans cette histoire de génériques à la suite Nii-san n.nu ?

**Hao** /sort une cassette de dessous de sa cape: ben j'ai juste enregistrer les génériques sur une cassette que j'ai mis en boucle XDD !

**Sen** /complètement effondrée devant sa télé: TT TT

**Yoh** : t'es dur Nii-san n.nu !


End file.
